Remolino
by Saint Lu
Summary: El amor tiende a presentarse en diferentes y contrastantes formas,una de ellas es por medio de un duelo piel a piel.Ellos viviran simpatica y apasionante manera por primera vez.Capi 4:Porque me faltas tu,Seiya/Saory.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo único: Remolino**_

La prisa no era algo que sintieran ambos jóvenes. Cada beso, cada movimiento era disfrutado sin pensar en el tiempo, invadiéndose por la calidez que había en esa habitación.

Aquella noche no era una ocasión especial o día que los hubiera incitado a llegar abrazados y deseosos hasta esa habitación.

Tan solo habían cerrado la puerta y ambos se devoraron ansiosos los labios como si en ellos se les fuera la vida.

Envueltos en un beso apasionado, sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la amplia cama del chico. Ella, al sentir el borde del lecho, se dejo caer mientras él la seguía montando su cuerpo con ingenio, sosteniendo su peso con sus corpulentos brazos.

Inesperadamente los besos estaban de más, empezando en suaves e imprecisos movimientos empujando sus siluetas sobre la ropa. Y de instante, un golpe de cordura cayó sobre el caballero de mirada esmeralda, alejándose un par de centímetros de los rosados labios de la amazona.

—Espera June...—habló el joven anhelante mientras jugueteaba con la nariz de la dama— ¿estas segura? Si no quieres, lo puedo entender.

La rubia no tenia nada más que pensar; lo amaba y era el hombre más perfecto que la estremecía cada mañana. Su dulzura al mirar, su fino toque y la protección que le daba al estar entre sus brazos, eran suficiente para dar aquel gran paso en su larga relación. Sonrió traviesa sobre la cama y le conversó:

—Te amo Shun y estoy más que segura que es contigo con quien quiero estar.

Pronto el la había acorralado contra la cama, sosteniendo sus muñecas con delicadeza cuidando cada instante el no lastimarla. Ella al tenerlo justo al límite de su cara, se dejo envolver por la tierna mirada del caballero. Sus ojos esmeraldas sobre ella destellaban un brillo singular que la hacia enloquecer por la pureza que había detrás junto con sus largos mechones retozones. Conmovida, aproximó sus labios hasta los suyos dando una tierna caricia. Pronto la pasión se hizo presente y ella ansiosa, metió sus manos bajo la camisa del hombre sintiendo como se erizaba la piel ante el tacto y acto seguido; comenzó a descubrir la fornida espalda, despojándolo de la prenda.

— ¡Auch!—gritó June al sentir como un pedazo de su tez quedaba apretada sin querer entre el peso del caballero al acomodarse.

— ¡¿Te lastime? , perdóname June—dijo presuroso el caballero sonrojándose ante el incidente y expresando en sus facciones preocupación. La chica sonrió ante el gesto del hombre, pero no le permitió que se fuera de entre sus brazos.

—Un poquito, pero olvídalo—contestó divertida para seguir amando al hombre. Conforme a ello ,ella le callo´ la boca con besos dibujando un camino entre los delgados labios del japonés y su cuello, haciéndolo curvar ante el roce, mientras los largos dedos del hombre comenzaban a descubrir con lentitud su blusa.

Tan pronto finiquitó a sus manos, se encontró con el firme busto de la dama sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a respingarse y ella partícipe, comenzó a despojarle de sus prendas restantes. En aquellos momentos aun no había prisa a pesar de que le deseo aun los envolvía, si no era un juego tierno de paciencia y dedicación.

Al profesar el duelo piel a piel, ambos conservaron su tacto percibiendo los pequeños escalofríos que provocaba el estar expuesto uno al otro. Y a fin de consumar aquel acto, Shun se obsequió una última imagen del rostro de la rubia, aquel que en sueños imagino y del cual ahora podía sentirse completamente dueño, removiendo con inspiración los mechones rubios.

—_Te amo June, te amo_—murmuro el de mirada esmeralda mientras vencía la estrechez de la virginal piel de la amazona. Pronto se dibujo una mueca de dolor sobre el rostro de ella haciendo que el preocupado caballero, depositara un dulce beso y esperara paciente a que el cuerpo de la dama se amoldara a la sensación.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, ella movió sus caderas en señal que estaba lista para retomar la aventura y él, nervioso, comenzó a moverse con delicadeza en ella.

Su pensamiento entonces se nubló ante la mágica sensación y deleite que causaban esas caricias delicadas. Sus cuerpos no padecían de frio pues ambos compartían un calor dichoso acompañado de la melodía de sus respiraciones. Para ellos todo era nuevo, aquel delicioso vaivén fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo y la forma en que su pensamiento se perdía en el cuerpo del otro, eran tan ajeno a todo lo que jamás conocieron, que los hacia aprovechar cada instante del efímero tiempo.

Con elaborado tacto, la besó sobre su busto haciéndola estremecer al sentir el aliento sobre si y minutos después de regodeo; en un impulso atrajo los muslos de la mujer hacia el, pues su cuerpo avivado traicionaba su razón. De momento, sus movimientos tímidos se había convertido en diestros y entre jadeos y caricias, ambos disipaban la sensatez.

El hombre posó con delicadeza sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de la chica, mientras recorría con su boca un sendero sobre su cuello hasta su pecho y ella sumisa, consentía el errar en su cuerpo al japonés.

Fue entonces que al percibir que su cuerpo descubierto llegaría rápido a eclipsar, decidió detenerse para prolongar más aquella placentera tortura. Inesperadamente el caballero se levantó de la cama y le indico a la dama que le siguiera entre visuales encendidos.

Y apenas ella le accedió, caminaron encendidos por la pasión hasta llegar al tocador, guiándola con habilidad para acorralarla. Ella al sentirse aprisionada entre el mueble y el joven, enredo sus piernas sobre la virilidad del hombre mientras Shun con el compromiso sobre si, sostuvo con fuerza los torneados muslos de ella.

El caballero rió con timidez al ver la hermosa silueta de la dama reflejada en el espejo del tocador. Sus bellas curvas contrastantes con su larga cabellera cubriendo la firmeza de su espalda lo enloquecían. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del hombre, fundiéndose en un firme abrazo.

Sucesivamente el hombre depositó un suave beso sobre el oído de la rubia y tras hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella, comenzó por instinto a moverse en el interior de la dama, guiado por su ardor en cada movimiento. Podía escucharla gemir en cada embestida, era todo un gusto atenderla jadear su nombre mientras observaba su espalda arquear bajo el reflejo del espejo, incitándolo a la búsqueda de más.

—Shun...—repetía en suspiros entrecortados la rubia mientras él con sus manos dibujaba en la espalda de ella un apacible sendero.

De pronto una tensión sobre su columna le indico que el momento más alto de su agitación estaba por sucumbir. Se detuvo un momento y sin perder el contacto, la cargó de nuevo hasta el lecho, depositándola con sutileza.

Y tras depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, retomó su tarea de danzar sobre el cuerpo de ella. La razón se había nublado, envolviéndolos en un juego delicioso y delicado entre sus cuerpos arrebatados. Una fina capa de sudor caía sobre sus siluetas y en segundos inesperados, la placentera unión de ambos se denotó con sumisos espasmos en ambos amantes.

Ella gruñó jadeante el nombre de él tanto Shun se tumbaba a su lado con su corazón al borde de la locura, esperando recuperar la calma. El extendió su brazo incitándola a acercarse y ella cómplice, movió su figura hasta envolverse en los brazos del hombre.

—_Te amo June—_susurró Andrómeda, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos de la rubia con fineza mientras al apretaba con sus ultimas ganas hacia su cuerpo—_quiero que siempre estés a mi lado._

—_Yo también Shun, te amo._

Y tan pronto como se pronunciaron las palabras finales y los ojos se cerraron poco a poco de cansancio, la noche hermosa cubrió el manto tardío, regalándoles una silenciosa madrugada.

_**Fin...**_

_**Pues bien mi querida Mel aquí esta tu regalo de cumpleaños, ojala te haya gustado, creo me fue una mezcla divertida y romantica, igual quería sorprenderte con algo especial por tu gran amistad.**_

_**Por cierto, el titulo es el nombre de una canción con la cual hago la mayoría de mis "intentos" de lemon ,es de Francisco Céspedes.**_

_**Y si alguien más se perdió en el camino, gracias por tiempo. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Contigo o sin ti

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Esta vez la canción con la cual hice este fic es "With o without you" de U2 porque me encanto la letra y creo que es perfecta para estos dos.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Contigo o sin ti.**_

_**Shiryu y Shunrei.**_

Tan solo una cena. Toda aquella acumulación de emociones que por años callaron, ahora estaban expuestas ante sus cuerpos por "intentar preparar la cena". Toda su vida, Shunrei había esperado silenciosa algún motivo de amor, había hecho infinidad de insinuaciones para hacerle saber al joven chino que tenia entre sus brazos cuanto lo deseaba y a pesar de haber llegado a tomar ridículas formas de llamarle su atención, como arreglarse el cabello de forma simpática o vestir una pequeña falda incomoda, este joven solo reía tímidamente como respuesta.

¿Cuánto había estado dispuesta a callar, cuánto tuvo que aguantar sintiendo como se perdía en los ojos del dragón sin que este le prometiera nada? Y lo peor era que ahí había estado ella, sin esperar nada, sin una garantía de retorno. Años atrás se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Shiryu ya había traspasado las barreras de la amistad, que lo soñaba abrazándole e imaginaba rozando sus labios con los suyos sin evitar que se le erizara la piel. Incluso cada vez que estaba en compañía de su maestro y él, le costaba mas el simplemente mirarle y no disiparse un par de segundos en sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello oscuro y sus largas y tupidas manos, aquellas por las cuales rogaba caricia. Intenciones que no pasaron por alto por el gran maestro, que solo se limitaba a dejar a solas a ambos jóvenes.

Había estado muriendo por dentro por años y no entendía como aquella tarde, después de cansarse de esperar, todo había cambiado.

Sola en las montañas, aquella mañana de Agosto, despertó solo porque el molesto rayo del Sol cayó directo sobre su rostro. Estaba deprimida, ya habían pasado bastantes días, a los cuales les perdió la cuenta, esperando una sola señal por parte del dragón. Cada amanecer era mas difícil que el anterior con su solo mirar hacia el portal de su cabaña pretendiendo divisar alguna sola pizca de cosmos de su amado; mas cada día se daba cuenta que su espera podría ser en vano y su corazón se oprimía en su interior, regalándole una angustia verduga que carcomía el alma.

Entonces añoraba, añoraba esos días en que su maestro le despertaba con una gran sonrisa y le acariciaba la frente, señalándole que en la pequeña mesa ya estaba servida una taza de té humeante y quizá, Shiryu estaría preparando el desayuno para los tres, cortando la fruta con cierta paciencia y Dohko le haría bromas al respecto. Añoraba esos días en que no tenia que preocuparse porque estaba sola y de apagar sus ojos cada noche, pues ellos siempre estarían a su lado al amanecer.

Entonces con su ropa de dormir, se aproximo hacia la puerta y sintió como si un par de brazos le rodearan. Pero no era nadie, nadie mas que la brisa cálida del exterior y el sin fin de hojas arremolinadas que cubrían su choza. Su pelo mal amarrado, con la brisa, dejo caer el listón que llevaba en el cabello y distrayéndola de su dolor, la joven busco el listón en el suelo encontrando un maltratado papel hasta sus pies. Se agacho hacia el con suma curiosidad y al resbalar el papel sobre sus dedos y observar la fecha, reaccionó. Ya había pasado un mes desde que ella permaneció en completo estado de aislamiento; un par de semanas sin cambiar su atuendo y unos cuantos días más sin probar bocado.

Entonces al ver el sello de la fundación Graude, se decidió a abrir aquel papel mientras se acomodaba desfachatada en el suelo. Empezó a abrir la carta con ansiedad mas espero un par de segundos antes de hacerlo, pues recordaba que la ultima vez que había hablado con Jabu, este le prometió que a pesar de ser noticias malas, el día que tuviera informes sobre los caballeros, le escribiría.

Y en aquel momento, leyó:

_Querida Shunrei:_

_Tal como te lo prometí, te escribo para hacerte llegar noticias sobre Shiryu y los chicos. Hace unos días me acabo de enterar que Seiya y los demás, volvieron de aquella batalla, aunque temo decirte que no en muy buen estado. Athena ha decidido dejarlos en el Santuario hasta su recuperación y sinceramente se tienden un par de rumores ya que solo Marín puede ver a Athena pero ninguno de nosotros ha visto a los chicos. Por el momento es todo lo que se, pero en cuanto tenga algo relevante, te escribiré de nuevo._

_Jabu._

La oriental entonces sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba percibirlo aunque sus ojos no pudieran mirarle, aunque sus labios no pudieran pronunciar su nombre y su piel gélida e inerte fueran su única respuesta. Inquieta, una fuerza sobrenatural le levanto del piso y le hizo empacar desesperadamente sus pocas pertenencias. Tenia que salir cuanto antes al Santuario.

Trato de limpiar su aspecto, tomando un baño en la cascada fría y colocándose la ropa más agraciada que tenia. Él jamás debía verla mal.

Y cuando tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, su intuición le reveló que ese día seria diferente.

La joven cruzo el umbral y al girar su vista, decidida hacia el sendero rumbo al pueblo, una silueta caminaba lentamente hacia la cabaña.

—Shunrei yo...

Se congelo sin saber reaccionar, ahí estaba, aquel hombre que la había mantenido en zozobra y con el corazón en las manos, caminado con desmedida confianza hacia la cabaña. Soltó la maleta con rabia mientras su cara se desencajaba y su cuerpo corría hacia él.

— ¡Shiryu, ¿quién crees que eres para hacerme sentir así, por qué siempre me haces esto, porqué me preocupaste de esta manera?—la joven oriental se abalanzó sobre el caballero y con sus manos, comenzó a golpear el pecho del hombre en un ataque de desesperación mientras el pasivo dragón solo intentaba calmar con un abrazo, el frágil cuerpo de la herida chica.

— ¡Te odio, te odio!—grito entre llanto la pequeña oriental mientras el hombre dejaba de forcejear, no permitiendo que la joven escapase de sus brazos, sin embargo ella solo se aparto un par de centímetros del hombre. Al alzar el rostro, se dio cuenta que el caballero dragón había empañado sus ojos y le miraba con impotencia. Simplemente jamás se le habían dado las palabras.

— _¿Crees que para mi es fácil, crees que puedo vivir sin ti? —_pensó exasperado el dragón, pronunciando simplemente_—Perdóname Shunrei, yo soy un imbécil..._

Entonces la envolvió con sus desgastadas ganas y la atrajo con fervor hacia su pecho, haciéndole saber que para el también era un momento difícil. Y cuando los llantos cesaron, ambos jóvenes entraron a la choza.

La joven, ya serena, se dispuso a preparar algún platillo para el dragón mientras el hombre solo esperaba sentado, inmerso en una inquieta calma, en la mesilla del suelo.

La joven desconcertada, se aproximo a la cocina y comenzó a picar un poco de jengibre. No tenia ganas de hablar y eso era lo raro, quería saber que él estaba bien, y que mejor que tenerlo a su lado, pero estaba furiosa. _¿Por qué esa necesidad de hacerla sufrir por tantos días?_

Shiryu no sabia que decir, tenía angustia, pues sabía de sobra que no podría contener por mucho tiempo el sentimiento que quemaba y que hasta hace unos segundos, se había avivado por Shunrei. Era un imbécil, eso era lo que pensaba cuando la veía con esos ojos ansiosos y llorosos de la china; ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado involuntariamente y su única pregunta rondando como sanguinario era: _¿acaso debía dejarla para así no lastimarla? _

Sabía que no, que si al menos lo intentaba, él moriría sin sus ojos, sin su pequeña y frágil presencia capaz de darle el valor que no tenía con una cálida sonrisa y sus suaves manos acariciándole el corazón.

En un arranque, Shiryu se levantó. Sus pasos silenciosos se acercaron hacia la espalda de la joven, inmersa en el silencio tortuoso. Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, Shunrei pudo sentir la respiración del dragón sobre su hombro, meciendo ligeramente sus cabellos y entonces inconscientemente su cuerpo se respingo, dejándole inmóvil. No había palabras, solo acciones.

El caballero, a la sazón, con uno de sus largos dedos, removió el cabello de la joven tensa y comenzó a besar la parte final de su cuello mientras sus manos traviesas se posaban en sus caderas. La chica sintió como su espiración se tornaba pesada y susceptible e impulsivamente se giró hacia el hombre, aunque no le fue de mucho carácter pues estaba arrinconada entre la mesa y la cálida presencia del hombre.

—_Shunrei..._

Y sin pensarlo, la removió del mentón y acerco su rostro peligrosamente hasta percibir el cálido suspiro de la joven. Los labios del hombre se posaron sobre los de ella dejándola sin nada que accionar. Su boca era suave, haciendo que la joven danzara al compás de la caricia y no le rehuyera; era mil veces mejor que en todos sus sueños juntos. Aquel beso inocente y lleno de suspicacia, fue tornándose progresivamente mas apasionado llegando incluso a morder alguna parte del otro.

Perdido en su deseo, el caballero posó sus manos sobre los botones de su kimono y comenzó a descubrir su dorso dejando pasmada a la joven. Inesperadamente se alejo unos centímetros de ella y le tomó una de sus finas manos para depositarla sobre su pecho. La chica incrédula y con su mirada encendida, trato de no mostrar su excitación, descendiendo su mano entre los formados músculos del hombre. La chica se deleito de la hermosa fisonomía que el oriental había creado en tantos años y con leve sonrojo, su corazón comenzaba a sobresaltarse.

—_Aquí estoy, para ti Shunrei._

No había palabras, solo suspiros anhelantes y miradas cómplices.

El dragón deslizo una de sus manos por las piernas de ella y la cargo de un solo movimiento mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Consecutivamente, lleno de una calma distinta, la deposito en el lecho de su habitación. Al tenerlo sobre si, sus mejillas se encendieron ante los nervios y una suave risa escapo de sus labios.

Pacientemente y sin prisa, el joven comenzó a desabotonar el fino kimono de la joven mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada. Y tal como si deshojara una flor, removió el atuendo a los costados de Shunrei mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba inquieto ante su exposición. Entonces Shiryu formó una sonrisa picara deleitándose con el cuerpo de la chica. Su rostro encendido era preciso contraste con su bella piel blanca y sus delicados gestos lo hacían sentirse dichoso. Y su pelo, oh, su bendito pelo queriendo ser liberado de su prisión. Con cierta delicadeza el santo desenredo el listón sobre el cabello y metió sus dedos entre cada hebra, esparciéndolo por toda la almohadilla.

El chino decidió entonces comenzar su juego de caricias, adosándose al cuello de Shunrei y comenzando a descender, procurando acariciar con dulzura cada centímetro del sendero dibujado en la piel de la joven. Estaba en su ardua tarea, cuando una prenda le impidió continuar, así que lentamente busco con sus dedos arrancar la ropa íntima que cubría. Y cuando lo logró, se maravillo ante lo que los dioses le permitían admirar, el perfecto cuerpo de su amante tan semejante a las diosas.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron al saberse analizada por el hombre. Su desnudez, no solo del cuerpo si no su alma expuesta a la par, la hacia tiritar. Sucesivamente el joven percibió que ya no era suficiente mirar y acuno uno de los perfectos pechos de la joven en sus manos, deleitándose unos minutos de la tersa y aterciopelada piel prendida.

Shiryu, envuelto en desmedida pasión, se alzo de la cama y empezó a despojar su pantalón de su tez, para después acomodarse sobre la blanca piel de su compañera.

— _¿Estas segura Shunrei? Yo no te volvería a hacer daño, así que..._

—_Shhh—_susurro ella mientras le pasaba sus manos por el cuello_—Te amo Shiryu y nada más importa._

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al sentir la encendida virilidad de su compañero rozar encima de su piel. Y en un firme abrazo, ella apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro del dragón; logrando divisar su atractivo tatuaje marcado en su espalda, acariciando con sus dedos la columna del chico, haciéndolo tensar.

Con habilidad, el dragón volvió a su posición original, iniciando el desliz de sus dedos por el cuello, abdomen, ombligo hasta llegar la intimidad. La chica al sentir las manos del dragón sobre si, se tenso pues aquella sensación era nueva para ella, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a su entrega total. El caballero comenzó a estimularla de tal forma que automáticamente su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus caderas descendían haciéndola gemir tímidamente. Pero aquellas caricias mágicas no eran algo fácil de reprimir, así que aunque la joven no quisiera, su garganta liberaba su satisfacción. Y maliciosamente, decidió cesar un par de segundos su estimulación para poder deleitarse con el sabor dulce de Shunrei, haciendo un camino con sus besos hasta llegar al busto de la joven y rozarla con su aliento.

Pero su cuerpo ardiente, le exigía desfogar de una vez toda aquella pasión que estaba haciendo tortuosa tanto para la joven como para él. Y sin más detención, resolvió concluir su suplicio.

El hombre afablemente se hizo espacio entre las tersas piernas de la dama atrayéndolas lo mas cerca de sus caderas y ella nerviosa, esperaba que aquel momento el cual solo imagino en sueños, no fuera doloroso como decían, mas no existía dolor que ella no hubiera podido esquivar.

Shiryu antes de reclamarla, le miro fijamente a los ojos, brindando una mirada totalmente expresiva y llena de ternura. Su pequeña compañera, su amiga de tantos años, su única ilusión en cada batalla y ahora, por fin seria su mujer, su complemento y su razón entera. Ella sonrió una vez más, hasta hace unos segundos había perdido la razón entre un par de caricias pero ahora la cordura la sorprendía con su amado a punto de demandarle. El chico con una de sus manos desocupadas, le removió los pocos mechones traviesos sobre su rostro y se aproximo a su oído para susurrar:

—_Te amo Shunrei._

Poco a poco el joven se fue adentrando sobre la virginal piel, mientras la de cabellos oscuros apretaba sus ojos y se aferraba a las sábanas, sintiendo como un pequeño malestar corría en su interior. Un par de lágrimas se desbordaron en la chica, pero no eran de dolor, esta vez, eran de desahogo, pues por fin tenia a su amado siendo parte de si, de sus recuerdos, de su intimidad.

Y cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella, esperó paciente a que la chica se fuera amoldando a su cuerpo.

— _¿Estas bien?—_pregunto preocupado el oriental mientras la chica cuando se creyó lista, le asintió para continuar.

El chino se empezó a mover con sutileza sobre la joven mientras ella cómplice, intentaba pensar menos en la pequeña molestia y dejarse atrapar por la caricia. Y entonces su realidad volvió cuando los confortantes brazos del caballero la cubrieron con afección mientras el continuaba bailando sobre el cuerpo de ella. Pronto la razón comenzaba a desvanecerse, el tiempo no era cuestión de angustia y las caricias se convertían en gritos desfogados y jadeos incesables. El cuarto pareció inundarse de aquellos sentimientos que siempre habían quedados en el aire, sueños sin aterrizar y deseos ansiosos por quedarse uno junto al otro, aun si era de esta manera.

La joven percibió como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor distinto que se complementaba con el del oriental y provocaba un delicioso hormigueo que a cada segundo se volvía mas intenso.

—_Shiryu...—_suspiraba jadeante la joven mientras el dragón la poseía con agitación. Su nombre en la boca de Shunrei sonaba como la mejor música, incitándolo a la búsqueda de más.

Sucesivamente una tensión apareció en la columna del caballero justo en el momento en que su cuerpo había dejado de lado las caricias tiernas para volverse en embestidas arrebatadas que le derrochaban la cordura.

Shiryu estaba extasiado y Shunrei se aferraba cada vez mas a la espalda del hombre, hasta que inesperadamente una descarga corrió al cuerpo de la joven, dejando a los dos chicos sin una triza de fuerza. El dragón se dejo caer exhausto a un costado de la de ojos azulados mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre la palma de ella, quien con su mano libre cubría su desnudez.

—_Ven._

Añadió el oriental mientras con las últimas ganas, se removía hacia la chica para poder aferrar su cuerpo al suyo. Al llegar a una distancia prudente, el joven paso una de sus manos hacia la curva de las costillas de ella y la apretó con fuerza mientras sus miradas anhelantes se enfrentaban.

Al borde del sueño, el chino deslizo uno de sus dedos entre el puente de la nariz hasta la boca de la joven, analizando con detalle los deliciosos y rojizos labios de la oriental.

—_No sabes cuanto te amo Shunrei. Estoy a punto de perder la razón. Pero solo dime si en verdad me odias._

Ella sonrió divertida_—No, no podría porque mi corazón no lo permite, desde hace mucho tiempo el no te deja ir, ni me deja vivir ni contigo ni sin ti._

Una ligera risa se formo en los labios de ambos amantes y con apego, el dragón atrajo el rostro de su amada hasta su pecho, protegiéndola de la noche, mientras él, suspirante parpadeaba lentamente con su respiración pasiva, intentando comprobar que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, uno de tantos que había tenido en esos maravillosos años en las montañas de China.

_**Continuara...**_

_**La verdad no se como quedo, creo que hasta un poquito cursi pero ya ustedes serán los mejores jueces. Ojala les haya gustado, se que este fic era uno solo y de Shun/June, pero ni maíz! para mi era importante retomar un lemon sobre Shiryu y Shunrei, mas en estos tiempos difíciles para mi.**_

_**No se si vuelva a hacer otro sobre alguna pareja mas aunque lo considerare (se me ha vuelto una obsesión uno de mi arquerito o del bichito o quizá de mi bronceado favorito pero aun no se).De antemano un gran abrazo por sus palabras y tiempo, nos vemos la próxima, que ya me voy a bañar que huelo medio apesto XD!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The scientist

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Lo hice, lo hice, mi primer lemon inspirado con Coldplay con The scientist, disfrútenlo como yo!**_

_**Capitulo 3: The scientist**_

Aquel día parecía de lo mas extraño. Al sentir el primer rayo pálido de luz sobre su cara, decidió levantarse sin mucho afán, pues no había nada fuera de la rutina planeado. Observó con sus ojos entre arrugados el filo de la ventana y solo se topó con nubes grises cubriendo el astro rey. Con escasas ilusiones, se alzó de las cobijas y dejo ver su torso desnudo erizándose de frio.

Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a refrescarse con agua tibia recorriendo su piel como cualquier mañana y aunque se dio un tiempo para pensar, el día parecía extraño a cada transcurso de segundo.

Inmóvil, reflexionó en total silencio, mirando hacia la fotografía que estaba en su cómoda.

—_Como daría mi vida por tenerte un segundo mas._

Ese día era el cumpleaños de su amada y aunque ella no estaba físicamente, él siempre llevaba un gran ramo de rosas hasta su recinto y le hablaba como si pudiera sentirla. Entonces la recordó con una sonrisa involuntaria sobre su rostro; tan frágil y traviesa, guiándole de la mano hasta su jardín secreto, haciéndolo sentir que valía la pena respirar y desesperarse al contar cuantos minutos faltaban para verle. Y no importaba cuanta mujer se le insinuara ni cuanto insistieran que soltara su recuerdo, él jamás podría.

De pronto, la ventana comenzó a desprender un crujido, abriéndose sutilmente acompañada de un ligero viento travieso con hojas de otoño amarillentas irrumpiendo la habitación. Se sorprendió al momento, su cuerpo fue percibiendo un escalofrió incluso provocándole miedo e incertidumbre, haciendo que girara ligeramente hacia donde provenía el aire frio. Sin esperarlo la vio, a ella, la mujer del retrato.

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron expectantes ante la blanca silueta, dejándolo boquiabierto. Ella se fue aproximando sintiendo como su corazón brincaba exaltado en su interior y sus ojos azulados lo miraban con anhelo. Atónito, lo único que hizo fue extender su mano, ayudando a la presencia a llegar mas pronto hasta él, sin embargo, jamás cerró los ojos ni miró a otro lado, pues no quería que aquella imagen se desvaneciera como tantas ocasiones atrás.

Y cuando sintió su fría piel acompañada de un ligero aire, le faltaron fuerzas para permanecer de pie, mientras sus ojos traicioneros dejaron caer rastros de agua apenas perceptibles. Ikki deslizo su mano entre las facciones de la rubia mientras ella, posaba las suyas sobre esta, dejando que la sintiera. Ella estaba ahí, para él, tras una ligera luz llena de calidez. En vuelta en un vestido blanco y con sus rubios cabellos adornados con una extraña flor violeta, la joven rompía la distancia a pequeños pasos, torturando al fénix. Estaba hermosa.

Fue entonces que su nombre escapo de sus labios en un refunfuño retenido_—Esmeralda_.

— _Ikki, te encontré._

Envuelto en una mezcla de euforia y nostalgia, con una de sus manos, fénix le alcanzo la cintura y la atajo con ímpetu hacia si. Y ahí, entre sus brazos, la retuvo unos segundos. Ikki tenia una sensación exquisita al sentirla tan cálida y cada vez hundía mas su rostro en su cuello, pretendiendo atestarse de ella, de su aroma y dulzura. Esmeralda por su parte, deslizaba sus manos por la fornida espalda del hombre, con una caricia tan sutil que de inmediato cimbro al caballero.

—_Mi Esmeralda, no sabes cuanto te extrañe._

—_Es el momento de volver atrás...—susurro a su oído._

Poco a poco ella se hizo espacio para mirar de frente al moreno y entonces se maravilló. Aquel hombre frio que todos temían, solitario y con una fuerza inmensa, estaba totalmente flaqueado ante ella. Con sus pulgares, tomó el contorno del fénix y borró sus lágrimas, dibujando en su boca una tímida sonrisa e inesperadamente, aproximó sus labios a los del hombre. Los labios de Esmeralda comenzaron a danzar entre los del fénix, que hábilmente se abrazaba de la rubia, suspirando levemente a cada segundo. Su boca rojiza era tan suave que tal parecían acariciar terciopelo y sus labios, para Ikki sus labios eran embriagantemente perdición. _Nada era más perfecto que tenerla entre sus brazos._

De pronto, sus pasos fueron encaminándose sin rumbo, perdidos en aquel abrazo, hasta que Ikki golpeó el borde de la cama con sus rodillas, cayendo sobre el lecho seguido de la rubia. Ambos rieron ante lo absurdo de la situación, pero jamás perdieron su unión. Sus miradas anhelantes se quedaron prendidas una a la otra:

—_Ikki, dime que me amas._

—_Te amo Esmeralda, te amo como no tienes idea._

Pronto sus labios traviesos corrieron hacia la preciosa boca, rodándose en la nívea piel para continuar sobre el cuello mientras sus largas manos se acoplaban a las finas curvas de la rubia. Ikki al tenerla sobre si, fue bajando sus manos por el delicado cuerpo mas sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda. De repente, las manos femeninas de ella le indicaron que continuara con aquel momento de ambos, dejando en completo jadeo al hombre.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto él, mas ella con una suave sonrisa, le consintió.

Refinadamente, le fue descubriendo el vestido y lo arrojo al suelo de inmediato. La desnudez de ella le dejo pasmado. Era perfecta.

Con un hábil movimiento, cambio de lugar con la rubia y la deposito en el lecho, para poder apreciarla. Sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por la almohada, su blanca piel desnuda con encendidas mejillas y rojizos labios, le dejaron fascinado.

Con un poco de cortedad, el moreno fue quitándose su pantalón y allegándose a la joven hasta llegar a su oído y susúrrale:

—_Date la vuelta, tengo una sorpresa para ti._

La joven, entregada, obedeció. Y sin esperar mas y al borde de la locura, Ikki removió el cabello de la nuca de la joven y comenzó a descender por toda su espalda en un sendero de caricias embriagadoras, como si la tez fuera un mundo y el hombre fuera explorando cada lugar con su besos. _Era su mundo, afortunadamente para él._

Jamás se dio tiempo de mirarle completamente, pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados vagando errantes en la virginal piel.

Sus ásperas manos con destreza, se alojaron en el pecho de Esmeralda, deleitándose con su tersa piel. La joven fue arqueándose ante las caricias amables y besos furtivos que el caballero lograba, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarle. No tenía inquietud, solo un brío en su interior al sentir las caricias del fénix. Aquello era demasiado suplicio y decidida, ella le detuvo.

Esmeralda dócilmente se coloco sobre la cama y le otorgo espacio al caballero para que se situara en su interior, tanto cómplice, él se acomodo sobre ella de tal manera que no la lesionara. Le rodeo con sus brazos y le miró con ternura.

—_Te amo tanto._

Poco a poco fue adentrándose en la virginal piel; ella temblaba en su abrazo e igualmente se refugiaba en la piel del hombre. Ikki cerró sus ojos al estar completamente dentro de ella, sintiendo a la perfección como si recobrara una parte de si, mientras ella, suspiraba fuerte ante la punzante aventura del fénix. Aquella sensación suave sobre el cuerpo de Esmeralda lo estremeció, era una sensación distinta, cargada de emociones y de nervios. Sus cuerpos ansiosos comenzaron a moverse en un discreto ritmo y progresivamente la pasión lo acrecentaba en medio de un remolino de emociones. Ikki intentaba acariciarla con delicadeza pero su cuerpo demandante, exigía que actuara mas arrebatado. Por instantes, ambos amantes pasaban de lo sutil a lo impulsivo, bosquejando sendas de roces convertidos en gargantas jadeantes.

Entonces una tensión en la espalda del caballero le hizo apresurara su ritmo y llevar a la rubia a la locura. Sus gemidos eran la más deliciosa melodía que jamás escucho, olvidándose de la sutileza del comienzo para convertirlo en arrebatados movimientos saturados de pasión.

El éxtasis llego para ambos, y justo en aquel instante, sus ojos se fundieron en una sola mirada. Intensa, llena de ternura, de deseo, de amor. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se quedaron complementados unos segundos, aún disfrutándose por el final de la caricia. Lentamente, entre suspiros, el joven se posicionó al costado de la rubia mientras ella intentaba cubrir su desnudez.

—Esmeralda ¿sabes porque te amo tanto?—pregunto el moreno recobrando la calma y con su brazo atrayéndola hasta él—Porque eres como una estrella, iluminándome a cada instante, dándome el rumbo cuando estoy perdido y guiándome hasta en los momentos mas oscuros, Esmeralda. _Mi Esmeralda._

—Cuando dices eso me sonrojas —añadió divertida la rubia acurrucada en la cama mientras pasaba su brazo para aferrase al hombre.

—Pues entonces lo convertiré en una costumbre, mi pequeña—contesto divertido el santo y sorpresivamente se abalanzó sobre su rostro y comenzó a besarla repetidamente, desde su frente, rozando el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a callar la boca tímida de la rubia.

Pego su frente a la de ojos azulados y mirándole con todo aquel amor que cada mañana desde que se fue le profesaba, se mantuvo atento a la respiración de la joven, para saber que todo aquello era real.

— _Ikki, siempre te amare._

Entonces se detuvo a guardar aquel beso en su memoria, a disfrutar su fragancia y su calidez y quizá envejecer con aquel recuerdo. Abrió sus ojos oscuros y se enfrento a los azulados de ella, tan profundos que lo desarmaban por completo.

Aun permanecían perdidos en ella y lentamente se sintió presa del sueño, con una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo, notando como la presencia de ella se tornaba difusa y perdida entre segundos silenciosos.

Entonces despertó. Estaba en la misma habitación, mas ella no estaba a su lado. Completamente sudoroso, noto como su corazón agitado estaba suspenso y apretó sus puños llenos de ira. Solo había sido un sueño, un sueño de ella y de él. La puerta resonó, pero esta vez con la voz de Shun, citándole insistentemente. Shun, entró despacio a la habitación notando a su hermano consternado sobre la cama.

—Ikki—llamo confuso Shun posando en la puerta— ¿Qué te sucede, hermano?

—Nada, estoy bien.

— ¿Estas seguro?—volvió a cuestionar Shun al ver la agitación de su hermano.

—Nada, solo fue...—suspiro Ikki, resignado_—un sueño._

—Te espero abajo para desayunar, hoy iremos al orfanato, así que mas vale que te apresures—añadió sonriente Shun y se desvaneció en el pasillo. Él sabia que a Ikki no le gustaba la presión.

Tan pronto como observo a Shun desaparecer por el rabillo de la puerta, posó su mano sobre la sábana para descubrirse y algo le dobló. Una flor violeta estaba a su lado...

_**Continuara...con otra historia**_

_**Antes de echarme a llorar con este amor imposible, para ser sincera Esmeralda es la única chica que le prestaría a Ikki para un lemon ,con las demás me dan celitos muajaja, así que mejor así, además era a la única que amaba realmente y se lo merecía, aun recuerdo con odio al marino Kasa que se hizo pasar por ella, rompiéndole el corazón al pubecito fénix. Y la canción, la canción es la mas hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida, perfecta para ellos, además que soy fan de Coldplay. Y quizá si, me aviente otras escenas remolinientas como dice Alishaluz porque ando en estado enamoradizo. Perdón por abandonarlos tanto tiempo pero la uni me esta matando, besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Porque me faltas tu

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Seiya y Saory.**_

_**Capitulo :Porque me faltas tu**_

No sabia cuanto medicamento había tomado, pero de algo si estaba seguro: asesinaría al salir de ahí a sus amigos, quienes le habían encerrado con llave dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kido para que no se levantara hasta que aquella fiebre que le había sorprendido, acabara.

Sin más opción, que esperar a que se aliviara se sentó en su cama y tomó una pastilla para conciliar el sueño; después se acomodo en las cobijas y enredo de tal manera que el frio no le calara hasta los huesos. Entonces giro su vista hacia un pequeño mueble donde reposaba un lindo florero con algunas violetas llevabas por Miho y a su lado, el retrato de "ella".

Su mirada se clavo nostálgica en aquella mujer que sonriente posaba a la cámara y que con sus mirada tal parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo del ser. Con ternura, rozó el portarretratos, anhelándola como si supiera lo inalcanzable que estaba para él.

Se había ido a Grecia, con la firme convicción que debía cumplir con su misión de Athena acompañada por algunos santos dorados, que sin duda cuidarían de ella.

Pero los había dejado a ellos, sus caballeros de bronce, lo había olvidado a él.

Devolvió su mano debajo de la almohada y espero, espero dormir con su recuerdo.

Sin embargo, había cerrado tan solo unos segundos sus ojos, cuando el sonido forzado de la chapa de la puerta dio entrada a una presencia con un suave rechinido.

Seiya de inmediato se coloco alerta ante la presencia, removiéndose intrigado. Nunca lo espero.

Ahí estaba ella, con una delicada vela en medio de la oscuridad mirándole con una ligera sonrisa.

Al entrar, tan bella envuelta en una traje blanco y cerrar la puerta, el se sentó sobre la cama, intentando absurdamente verse lo mas presentable posible.

—Saory, ¿qué, que haces aquí?—pregunto nervioso mientras ella se acercaba a la cama.

—Me entere que estabas enfermo y me preocupe, así que decidí darme un tiempo y venir a verte aunque preferí que nadie se enterara.

—No debiste hacerlo, yo estoy bien, aunque agradezco que así haya sido, estaba muy preocupado por ti. —el santo hizo un además a la joven para que se sentara sobre la cama. La mujer coloco la vela en un mueble y se sentó.

—No sabía nada de ti y no podía dejar de pensar si estabas bien o en cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirte.

Débilmente la de ojos azules sonrió: —Lo lamento, siempre estoy haciendo que te preocupes por mi, Seiya.

—Para mi, yo quien soy tu caballero, no me importa que así sea aun si es por siempre.—respondió el castaño con una dulce mirada, que fue empática con la diosa—Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado, porqué te fuiste sin decir mas que una simple nota?

—Seiya yo...—suspiro ella bajando su mirada—Yo tenia que alejarme de ti.

Él japonés le miro intrigado.

— Aunque seas mi caballero, hay ciertas situaciones que no están del todo bien, porqué Athena no puede amar a un caballero más que a cualquier otro.

— ¿De qué hablas Saory?

—Seiya yo, yo se que durante tanto años has estado a mi lado a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado, siempre cuidando de mi antes y después de saber que yo era Athena y eso ,eso me ha hecho pensar mucho en ti, lo que siento y lo que soy.

No podía creerlo_: ¿acaso Saory sentía lo mismo que él? ._

Sus manos tibias se depositaron sobre las de ella, haciendo que sorprendida ella le observara mientras un fuego comenzaba a correr su piel.

—Pues no me dejas opción Saory, si los dioses han de condenarme por lo que hare, valdra la pena.

Y sin decir más, el caballero alzó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la dama y la atrajo con fervor hacia sus labios envuelto en un impulso.

Saory intento zafarse del agarre del caballero, pero al sentir la calidez de su boca y aquel suave roce de labios, sus manos se relajaron y poco a poco cedieron ante el afable tacto del castaño.

Seiya, al verse correspondido fue dejando de imprimir fuerza en la nuca de la dama y dejo correr sus manos por los brazos de ella. Podría sentirle temblar bajo sus manos, aquella situación era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, pues solo podía escuchar el latido agitado de su corazón y percibir un estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo.

Ella, sin querer romper el contacto pero apoyada por su mente, con sus manos alejo un poco al caballero aunque para entonces, él ya la tenia presa entre si.

En medio de jadeos anhelantes y miradas oscuras en los labios del otro, ella alzo su mirada llorosa y le murmuro:

— ¿Cómo no has salido de mis pensamientos, Seiya?, ¿cómo puedo amarte mas que a cualquiera de mis caballeros?, contestame.

Ella aparto algunos mechones que el moreno tenia sobre su rostro.

—No lo se y tampoco se si es correcto, pero se que moriré si no lo intento. Saory quiero que te lo grabes, nadie me importa mas que tu.

Seiya pasó sus manos por el dorso de la dama y se echo hacia atrás de la cama en un intento de acostarla sobre su cuerpo. Ella accedió lentamente tanto el japonés con habilidad fue corriendo paulatinamente el cierre sobre su espalda a pesar que su piel se erizaba ante el frio del ambiente y poco a poco, la desnudez de la piel blanca fue una excelente tentación a viajar.

Entre risas nerviosas, ella desabotonó la ropa de dormir de aquel hombre mientras él con un firme beso hacia recorrer una ansiedad por su columna.

Segundo a segundo, la ropa comenzó a caer debajo de la cama mientras ambos amantes se miraban fijamente en su juego puro.

Y entonces se dio un tiempo para examinarla. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer con la que tanto había fantaseado sobre su cuerpo en completa desnudez. Y era perfecta, aquella imagen de sus mejillas encendidas con algunos mechones de su pelo corriendo todo su cuerpo y su sonrisa enmarcada de deliciosos labios rojos, le hacían enloquecer.

Paso de nuevo sus manos sobre su espalda en un esfuerzo por acercarla lo mas posible a su cuerpo, como si pretendiera aferrarla para siempre a su calor y con el roce de sus intimidades al borde del éxtasis. Para ambos aquello era nuevo, era como un juego donde juntos podían salir heridos ó quizá encontrar el paraíso, uno donde solo existieran ellos dos y nada mas, que tenia sus peligros al terminar la noche pero que bien valía la pena aventurarse.

La abrazó con ternura sintiendo como su cuerpo avivado pedía a gritos reclamarla, pero tenia que esperar, aun deseaba tener mas de ella. El se lanzo en busca de sus labios y comenzó a besarla como un hombre sediento al encontrar un cántaro; mientras enredaba sus manos entre su cabello lila.

Saory solo dejaba que Seiya hiciera su voluntad con ella, pues al final no tenia ni mínima idea de cómo era hacer aquello que todos llamaban el amor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba cálido ante las caricias del caballero, y se limitaba a apresar con sus delicados brazos al caballero y marcar su espalda con sus dedos.

Seiya comenzó, envuelto en deseo, a viajar con su boca por el bello cuerpo dela diosa y de su boca, corrió hacia el oído de la dama mientras sus deliciosos jadeos lo hacían buscar mas.

Y así marcando su propio sendero, el castaño bajó hasta el pecho firme de la dama. Con un poco de temor, el japonés acuno en una de sus manos uno de ellos y con su boca, apresó el otro, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda envuelta en una fina cosquilla por su piel.

Ella intento devolverle el favor al chico, interrumpiendo la actividad del chico y permitiendo rozar su intimidad con la del moreno mientras se unían en un enardecido beso, mas el al intuir la acción, le detuvo.

—Espera que si continuas me volverás loco—trago saliva y continuo— ¿estas segura que quieres continuar? , aun podemos parar esto...

Ella jadeante, le tomo el rostro con ambos manos y con esa mirada que le clavaba hasta lo mas hondo, le susurro—Ahora no importa nada mas que tu y yo, Seiya.

Ella le empujo sobre la cama para retornar a la posición tan cómoda con la que habían iniciado todo. Se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del caballero y mientras ambos se abrazaban como esperando culminar su juego, apreciando como su piel corría una fina sudoración, él le busco la mirada y pronuncio en medio de un silencio:

—_Te amo Saory, y siempre te amare, mi diosa..._

—_Y yo a ti, mi caballero..._

La de cabellos lilas le facilito la tarea al caballero que con cierta incertidumbre, comenzó a introducirse en ella. Al sentir como se adentraba a su piel, una pequeña mueca de dolor sorprendió a ambos, sin embargo sus ojos suspirantes hacían saber que a pesar del dolor, todo estaba bien.

Espero un par de segundos hundida en el cuello del moreno mientras el decía que todo estaría bien. Y lo estaba, a su lado.

Al percibir que la incomodidad hacia sucedido, la dama besó el cuello del caballero del cual se aferraban sus antebrazos y despues comenzó aquel juego tortuoso, que con un suave vaivén los hacia volver a la locura. Pronto, una sinfonía de jadeos y repetidos nombres entre embates llevo a ambos amantes a perderse en delirio y placer.

El cuarto entonces comenzó a nublarse de una oscuridad donde se podían tocar las estrellas, y así sucedió, cuando sus fisionomías cansadas llegaron a un punto donde desfallecieron una sobre otra.

Ella se dejo caer a lado de su amante, sintiendo una especie de ternura y conmoción le hacían sentir ganas de llorar porque aquel mágico sueño se había terminado, mas al buscar la cara de su caballero, se contuvo.

—Caballero, ¿qué sucederá despues, si se enteran, podre soportar este infierno que viene?

El santo conmovido, la apreso con uno de sus brazos y con sus ojos cristalinos, habló:

—Aun no lo has entendido, nunca te abandonare y pasaremos ese infierno, juntos.

La vela se consumió y los ojos cansados de ambos comenzaron a caer, en los brazos del otro.

Pero de pronto todo cambio. El sonido de los platos cayendo al piso por culpa de Shun, despertó a Seiya.

A su lado, Shiryu y un médico le miraban intranquilos mientras el castaño sudoroso, buscaba entre la habitación a la diosa.

— ¡Tranquilo Seiya! ya pasaron tus alucinaciones.

—¡Saory, Saory estuvo aquí, conmigo!—murmuraba ansioso Pegaso.

— ¿De qué hablas, Seiya?—pregunto con intriga el dragón—Amigo, sabes que ella esta en Grecia y no ha venido aquí en meses. Debiste soñarla ayer, tenías fiebre a cuarenta grados y no dejabas de decir incoherencias, así que le médico te vino a revisar ahora.

Seiya no podía creerlo ,aquel sueño mágico se había disuelto ,de la nada. Estaba triste y vuelto loco.

Más algo sucedió.

En el mueble detrás de Shun, una vela consumida como la de sus sueños permanecía incinerada, quieta.

_**Continuara...no lo se...**_

_**Mis queridos lectores, después de charlar un rato con mi querida SakurakLi, llegamos a la conclusión que era momento de volver quizá con una actualización intensa y quien mejor que estos dos para lograrla. Lo cierto es que me fue difícil inspirarme, pues no tenia pensamientos lemmon para lograrlo, pero encontré una canción perfecta que se llama"Porque me faltas tu" de Beatriz Luengo, que era un soundtrack de una serie española que es bastante intensa y surgió esto.**_

_**Ojala les guste y una vez mas, haya podido hacerlos disfrutar un lemmon, nos vemo**_s!


End file.
